


30 Days of I Love Yous

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Cream Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Summer, Sun Bathing, joshler - Freeform, naked josh, naked tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Josh and Tyler are sunbathing naked in a secluded area. It's summer and everything is lazy, including their lovemaking. Tyler is learning how to tell Jish he loves him, one language a day for 30 days.





	30 Days of I Love Yous

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece I wrote this morning while on a business trip. I've missed writing. I promise to update my other wips too as soon as I get back home. I hope you like this one. Enjoy.

“I learned to say I love you in Polish today.” Tyler’s lengthy pinky caresses the top of Josh’s while his other hand rests curled in the space between his eyebrows. His deep eyes are squinting against the afternoon sun.

“Say it to me Tyler,” Josh begs. From under closed lids he can still perceive the burn of the rays above. It’s spread everywhere, like a slow fire roasting his yearning body.

Tyler inhales, his bare chest rising and falling lazily. “Ja cię kocham, Jishwa.”  

Josh grins. A calloused fingertip traces a line down where his treasure trail should be, avoiding the erect penis resting there. The skin is slick with sweat and sun cream.

“That’s so strange, but beautiful. Ja cię kocham, Tyler.”

Tyler smiles, satisfied. The July sky is kissing his flesh amber. He can smell the melatonin emanating from his pores as a single bead of perspiration glides from his forehead, meeting its death on his jaw.

“Josh?” The -sh floats there above his pouty lips like a hummingbird.

Josh licks his mouth with a papery tongue, hand moving almost to his belly button now, hovering on his searing tummy. Two toughened fingertips accidentally graze the tip of his swollen cock, the unexpected touch sending a shiver through him. He draws in a sharp breath with an “uh.”

“Yes Ty?” Josh ponders, the temptation to grip his aching shaft suddenly overwhelming. The fingers linger there on the sensitive extremity.

“Josh,” SHHH the hummingbird beats his wings and the sound travels, tickling Josh’s ears.

“Josh…can you put cream on my dick? I’m afraid it’s going to burn.”

The drummer nods. “It’s very hot, isn’t it, Ty? I think I’d better do the same.”

Tyler stays Josh’s strong hand, now on the tube resting between them. The plastic is scalding. “Let’s do it for each other, Josh.” SHHH.

Both boys raise themselves to one elbow. Tyler’s face is golden brown, flawless like an Egyptian god. It glistens under the blinding light.

Josh’s, instead, is flushed pink. Freckles dot his nose and cheeks and the singer thinks about wanting to kiss every single one. His elevator gaze stops a moment on Josh’s delicious shoulder, sprinkled with more tiny specks, finally resting on the drummer’s needy member. It twitches a bit under his scrutiny.

There’s a pop, and a squish, and a drummer’s palm and a singer’s palm are covered in warm SPF 30.

Shyly, almost like they have never done this for one another before, (but they have, many, many times), arms cross and hands grasp feverish sex. “Ugh,” they both moan, sudden relief to the dull throbbing from within their bellies.

Josh rests his head on his hand, and Tyler mimics. The cream is pleasant and gets soaked up almost immediately by the thirsty flesh. "This is nice," Tyler breathes.

Eyes that remind the singer of the Nevada desert lovingly keep his gaze, Josh resting just a bit of crimson tongue on his parched lower lip.

“Keep looking at me, Tyler. Please,” he whispers.

The singer’s long lashes flutter in ecstasy as Josh’s grip on his cock intensifies. He responds by twisting Josh’s at the base just like he likes it as he tugs languidly.

Tyler’s ruby mouth hangs open, his breath quickening. The slap of skin replaces that of the hummingbird.

“Ty, oh god…faster please.” Josh groans, followed by successive “ugh ugh ugh”s  in time to Tyler’s short, powerful strokes. The mauve cockhead shimmers with precum.

Tyler’s lamenting under his ragged breath as his lover thumbs his slit, the pumping gauged just right to almost knead the dick at its crown.

“Jish, oh god…Jish…more…”

The air is sizzling and somewhere there is a bee buzzing. The sounds of summer accompany the whimpers from the two baking boys on the blanket. They are moving in time now, more pressure here and cupping and pulling there.

“I’m close, Josh” Tyler huffs, a little bit disjointed. He’s nipping into his lower lip, teeth catching on chapped skin.

“Stay with me, Ty, me too. I’m so close. Stay with me.”

They lean in, arid lips meeting. Tongues hungry for moisture invade the other’s cavity, pressing, brushing, sucking. “Mmm…mmm” vibrates in their chests as the last of their inhibition fades into the background.

Josh counts it down in his head, the pressure and the longing suddenly assuaged as he breaks in Tyler’s grasp, something akin to a cry escaping into the singer’s mouth as he pumps out a watery rosary of unholy secretions. It sprays his chest and stains the pale green cover below. "Tyler, oh fuck, Ty." 

Soon it mixes with Tyler’s own, he drops onto his arm with a plop, breaking the kiss. Josh studies his face, relaxed in its release, his thick cum milked out onto his thigh and tummy. It forms a small, creamy white puddle below him. 

“Josh…” Tyler sighs. The hummingbird is back. “Josh, Ja cię kocham.”

Jishwa, panting, angles in and kisses the tip of the singer’s tiny nose. “Ja cię kocham, Ty Ty.”

Tyler smiles, satisfied.

“So what language is tomorrow, baby?” the drummer asks.

Tyler fingers Josh’s tattoo. “Ukranian. I’m making my way through Eastern Europe.”

Josh grins, pink hair a crazy nest on his head. It's almost neon from the sunlight. "Ukranian it is." 

The boys lie back, right as they were minutes before, the same, only just a little lighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loyal readers. Thank you for being patient with me. I will be back to working on the many wips as soon as I return from my business trip. I hope you liked this short one. If you did please comment and kudo because you know I live for this shit! :D Much obliged.


End file.
